L'enterrement
by The Mel Runner
Summary: Drago Malefoy et une rose noire... OS / Fred Weasley / Drago Malefoy / George Weasley


**Hola a tous ! Aujourd'hui, je vous propose un petit OS sur le monde de Harry Potter...**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

"Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas faire ça" marmonna Lucius Malefoy à son fils, qui resserrait sa cravate noire et brillante autour de son cou.

"Je ne vois pas ce qui m'en empêche" contredit le fils blond. "Voldemort a été détruit, et puis je m'assurerais que personne ne me voit."

"C'est contraire à toutes les pratiques de notre famille !" s'agaça l'ex-Mangemort. "Tu apporteras le malheur sur ta famille !"

Drago se retourna vers son père et enfila sa veste de costume. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, il tiendrait tête à son père.

"Le malheur et le déshonneur sur notre famille sont des prix bien faibles comparés à la perte de quelqu'un que j'estimait autant. Fred Weasley était quelqu'un de bien, et il est mort en partie par ma faute. Que tu le veuille ou non, je serais présent à ses funérailles."

Lucius retint son fils par le bras.

"Oh que non, tu n'iras pas. Je te l'interdis !"

Les yeux embrumés par l'alcool, le père Malefoy ne mesurait plus ses gestes depuis quelques jours. Alors Drago fit ce que beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard, notamment Ron, aurait voulu faire avant lui : il asséna un magnifique crochet du droit à son père. Lucius s'écroula au sol, choqué. Il avait la bouche en sang, due à sa lèvre inférieure fendue.

"C'est pour Hermione, pour Ron, pour Harry et la famille Weasley. Et aussi tous les gens que tu as fait souffrir" déclara Drago en attrapant sa valise.

Il s'éloigna, ouvrit la porte du manoir familial et transplana.

George Weasley était assit dans le jardin du Terrier, sur la vieille balançoire de Ginny. Il avait sa baguette à la main, et, dans une petite fiole devant lui, gravitaient tous les souvenirs de Fred qui devenait maintenant trop lourds à supporter.

"George, nous devons y aller" fit Molly Weasley, vêtue de sa robe noire. "Il est temps."

Cela faisait une semaine que Fred, frère jumeau de George et partenaire de farces et attrapes, n'était plus. Il fallait maintenant lui faire des adieux, et lui rendre un dernier hommage.

Le Weasley se leva, et laissa sa fiole sur la balançoire, comme il laissait derrière lui les souvenirs les plus douloureux avec son frère bien-aimé.

Il attrapa la main de sa mère, et rejoignit sa famille ainsi que Harry, Ron, et Hermione. Le Portoloin en forme de pomme de pin les attendait. Ils le saisirent, et s'envolèrent.

Dans la salle, personne ne parlait. Un des prêtres célébraient une dernière messe en l'honneur de Fred Weasley. Tout le monde pleurait, et George ne pouvait retenir des sanglots rauques.

C'était un enterrement à cercueil ouvert, ainsi le visage figé de Fred était exposé à la vue de tous. C'est George qui lui avait fermé les yeux. Comme s'il dormait. Comme si il allait se réveiller et donner la fin de sa phrase, celle qu'il avait commencée juste avant de mourir...

"Fred Weasley, reposes en paix" acheva le prêtre.

Molly et Arthur se levèrent et déposèrent chacun une fleur dans le cercueil de leur défunt fils, avant que Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron et Ginny ne déposent d'autres fleurs à leur tour. Ils se reculèrent, et c'est George qui ferma le cercueil de Fred. Puis, lentement, les larmes aux yeux, il se pencha vers le bois de pin.

"Maintenant que tu es là-haut, tu peux répondre à notre question" fit-il, et l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur son visage. "Les anges, c'est des bonnasses ou pas ?"

Puis il se redressa et serra ses parents dans ses bras, les larmes roulant à flots sur ses joues.

Harry, Hermione, Fleur, Angelina Johnson et les autres camarades de Fred vinrent déposer des fleurs sur le cercueil.

 _*ellipse*_

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que l'enterrement de Fred était terminé. Sa tombe grise et neuve faisait tâche au milieu de celles des autres sorciers.

Sur la pierre grise était écrit avec une très belle écriture les dates de naissance et de mort de Fred, et aussi :

 **Ici repose**

 **Fred Weasley**

 **Tendrement aimé de ses parents, de ses frères et de sa sœ** **ur**

 **Farceur hors-pair et joueur de Quidditch émérite.**

Alors que tout le monde partait, Drago attendait, une rose noire à la main. Il ne voulait toujours pas être vu. Et quand la dernière personne se décida enfin à partir, le Malefoy s'approcha.

Il déposa délicatement sa fleur à l'endroit où la tête de Fred se trouvait, quelques centimètres plus bas. Il soupira et des larmes perlèrent au bout de ses cils.

"Bonjour Fred... Enfin... Oui, salut."

Drago souffla une nouvelle fois, chassant ses larmes.

"Si tu me vois, tu dois te demander ce que je fais là. Et tu dois me trouver bien con... Enfin, je vais t'expliquer..."

Le blond s'assit, face à la pierre.

"Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je vous ai toujours admirés, ton frère et toi. Il est vrai que je ne menais pas la vie facile à votre famille, mais je vous admirais... Vous étiez toujours si joyeux... Vous aviez plein de gens qui vous adorait..."

Un reniflement l'interrompit quelques instants.

"Je ne suis pas venu parce que j'ai des remords et de la culpabilité. Je suis venu m'excuser, sincèrement. De t'avoir autant prit pour un imbécile, alors que tu étais loin d'en être un. Tu semblait si heureux avec ta famille... J'étais jaloux de ce bonheur. Vos parents étaient si attentionnés, envers tes frères, ta sœurs et toi... J'enviais votre bonheur. Tu étais un joueur de Quidditch incroyable, et je penses que je t'enviais cela aussi... Il est vrai que je me sens coupable de ta mort, mais ce n'est pas la raison de ma venue. En vérité, j'ai toujours espéré que nous deviendrions amis."

Un rire nerveux lui tordit les lèvres.

"Il faut croire que la vie en avait décidé autrement..."

Le Malefoy, n'ayant plus rien à dire, se tut plusieurs minutes.

"Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, de là-haut" poursuivit-il enfin, les yeux levés vers le ciel. "Je voulais seulement que tu saches tout cela."

Il se releva, et s'apprêta à partir, quand une coccinelle atterrit sur sa manche. Il l'observa attentivement. Elle était d'une belle teinte orangée, presque aussi vive que les cheveux... de Fred.

Souriant, Drago prit lentement la direction de la sortie du cimetière.

George Weasley le regarda attentivement s'éloigner, appuyé contre un arbre. Il leva lui aussi les yeux vers le ciel.

"Ah, Fred..."

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis dans les reviews !**

 **Bisous bisous !**

 _Mel_


End file.
